World Under Siege
by AnotherSilverTongue
Summary: TRAD : Les Avengers sont en train de perdre la guerre. Le monde a commencé à se rendre à Loki et son armée. Après avoir survécu seule, Jane Foster se retrouve sous le contrôle de l'homme qui essaie de mettre son monde à genoux.
1. Chapitre 1

Une fois n'est pas coutume, petit disclaimer :

Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers Marvel, ni sur aucun de ses personnages.

Et je n'ai aussi aucun droit sur l'histoire, puisque je ne fais que traduire la géniale fanfic de Ione (en anglais sur ce site, et aussi sur Tumblr je crois) qui a déjà 24 chapitres au compteur. Honnêtement, c'est une des meilleures fics que j'ai lues (peut-être la meilleure), et l'auteure a un vrai don pour écrire.

Donc, World Under Siege veut dire Monde Assiégé, mais j'ai décidé de garder le titre original, déjà parce que je l'aime bien, mais aussi pour que les deux fics (française et anglaise) soit associées dans le moteur de recherche.

Me voilà donc, avec mon Mac FlowerPower et mon dico de poche français-anglais/anglais-français, lancée dans l'entreprise un peu dingue de traduire ce petit chef d'œuvre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Thor disparu de la Terre - de Midgard, apparemment - Jane Foster se remis immédiatement au travail. Chaque nuit, elle se mis à traquer les différences de pression qui indiquaient une tempête à venir et enregistrait les ciels nocturnes, espérant et priant que les étranges constellations qui avaient attiré son attention sur le phénomène réapparaîtrait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Darcy resta avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'été, conduisant le van pendant qu'elle enregistrait, mesurait, et photographiait. Bien qu'elle continua à se plaindre du danger de conduire un van au cœur d'une tempête déchaînée, elle ne refusa jamais d'accompagner Jane, et n'alla jamais se coucher tôt si Jane restait éveillée, à développer et à analyser les quantités d'informations accumulées durant ces tempêtes.

Le SHIELD avait lui aussi été incroyablement serviable, offrant des équipements (même certains spectromètres dont Jane n'avait jamais entendu parler), des véhicules, et du personnel pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Elle refusa. Non pas qu'elle était rancunière, mais elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Même l'agent Coulson montrait une sorte d'urgence fébrile en sa présence. Il voulait que Thor revienne tout autant qu'elle, mais Jane savait qu'ils ne le souhaitaient pas pour les même raisons.

Quelque chose de mauvais était en chemin, ou le serait bientôt.

Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Elle voulait juste qu'il revienne... Quoiqu'ai été ce qui avait germé entre eux pendant les trois jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle voulait que ce sentiment revienne. Parfois elle avait l'impression de fouiller dans sa propre chair, à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait dû être là mais qui ne l'était pas.

Elle se demandait s'il éprouvait la même chose. Une fois sûr deux, elle espérait que c'était le cas, et une fois sur deux que ce ne le fut pas. Si elle se sentait si mal, ce n'était pas juste d'espérer que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans le même état. Mais ici, encore...

Elle essayait de ne pas y penser.

Trois mois passèrent, et finalement Jane dû s'admettre vaincue... Plus ou moins. Elle tourna son attention et sa concentration sur le pont d'Einstein-Rosen. Si le pont ne s'ouvrirait pas tout seul depuis Asgard, alors elle trouverait un moyen de l'ouvrir. Ses modèles théoriques parvinrent à un niveau de complexité effrayante - même Erik du secouer la tête après un moment et la laisser seule à ses spéculations - mais qu'importe la façon dont elle essaya de les faire fonctionner, il lui manquait une source très puissante d'énergie.

Sur le point de vue théorique cependant, ses chemins étaient de magnifiques cartes routières quantiques vers les étoiles. Les informations que Thor lui avait données, aussi anecdotiques qu'elles étaient, avaient guidé son esprit vers de tous nouveaux sentiers, et avec une vision entièrement différente de la nature et de l'énergie de l'univers, elle en était venu à des conclusions impressionnantes.

Le SHIELD avait été d'accord. Un mois après qu'elle ne commence ses recherches théoriques, elle reçu un appel du plus que célèbre Tony Stark, qui était apparemment lui aussi affilié au SHIELD, et qui l'amena à New York, où le SHIELD lui montra enfin le Cube Cosmique, l'étrange objet qui lui avait soustrait Erik depuis de si nombreuses semaines pendant les derniers quatre mois.

Jane oublia d'être en colère après lui dans sa fascination pour le Cube. Cela lui pris 48 heures de lire les recherches accumulées auxquelles le SHIELD lui donna accès, et au matin du troisième jour elle entra dans le labo, scanna sa tout nouvelle carte magnétique SHIELD, et demanda à tout le monde de reculer.

C'était la clé. C'était la source d'énergie. Jane pris des mesures et demanda l'avis de Tony - le seul vrai spécialiste du Cube, malgré les contributions importantes d'Erik - et fis une proposition d'essai à Fury une semaine plus tard.

Quand le très dur à satisfaire directeur du SHIELD approuva son projet, Jane du affronter une nouvelle vague d'inquiétudes. Après des mois passé seule, en dehors du circuit, loin des découvertes folles que le Cube représentait...

Quelque chose d'important était en train d'arriver. Ils ne l'aurait jamais amenée ici sinon.

La nuit avant l'activation du portail, Jane ne dormit pas. Elle se promena dans le salon, qui était toujours ouvert, et trouva Tony Stark et Pepper Potts enlacés sur le sofa tourné à la ligne d'horizon scintillante de la ville. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'elle entra - Pepper remis son chignon en place, Tony tâtonna vers les boutons de sa chemise ouverte - et Jane senti son inquiétude se dissiper alors que son cœur se pinça douloureusement.

Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le jour pointa et que des agents vêtus de noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant vinrent la chercher pour l'emmener hors de la ville, elle hurla et se débattit et jura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie.

Quand elle vit Erik l'attendre à côté d'un jet privé, elle cracha son venin [1] avec toute l force qu'elle pu rassembler et lui arracha presque un œil.

Plus tard, elle repensa à ces moments enragés et se demanda si elle avait jamais ressenti quelque chose aussi fort de toute sa vie. Elle se demanda comment de tels mots vinrent à ses lèvres, et comment elle avait pu se comporter de cette façon avec quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien fait que de l'aimer presque toute sa vie.

Puis elle pensa à Thor et à ce qu'ils avaient presque eu, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été, et elle ne se posa plus de question.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur sa planète, guidé par le chemin ouvert par leur recherches, elle n'était pas là. Elle su qu'il était arrivé, mais ne savait pas si le SHIELD lui avait parlé d'elle. Elle se demanda s'il pensait à elle, ou si la menace qui s'était soudainement abattue sur eux tous l'avait effacée de son esprit.

La pensée d'une guerre intergalactique la terrifiait. Chaque matin en se réveillant, elle fixait le mur de béton de sa chambre dans la base du SHIELD d'Uppsala, en Suisse, et sentait un vide terne s'abattre sur elle, chassant toutes les émotions à part la peur.

La peur faisait trembler ses mains lorsqu'elle lavait ses cheveux sous la douche, rendait ses pas incertains lorsqu'elle se rendait au laboratoire de recherches pour étudier les trous temporels déchirés dans la toile de son monde par les portails qui s'ouvraient partout sur la planète, et faisait battre et se serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle regardait les nouvelles à la télévision concernant les étranges événements.

Jane Foster avait peur. Mais ce qui le rendait encore pire était de ne pas savoir s'il pensait seulement à elle, s'il craignait pour sa sécurité, s'il avait demandé à la voir... Ou pas.

On ne le lui dit pas. Elle ne demanda pas.

Au début de la Guerre de Avengers - puisque c'était ainsi que les journaux avaient commencé à l'appeler, avant que tout ne s'assombrisse - Jane Foster continua simplement les recherches auxquelles elle et Erik avaient été assignés. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre, mais ils pouvaient essayer d'aider les Avengers - d'aider Thor - en trouvant les signes indicateurs des téléportations de Loki qui pourraient leur éviter d'être submergés par le moindre de ses mouvements.

Finalement, malgré la nature moins qu'enthousiaste d'Erik, Jane se débrouilla pour trouver certaines anomalies -dans la pression atmosphérique, allez savoir pourquoi - qui apparaissaient à chaque fois que Loki s'apprêtait un assaut dépendant de la magie.

Elle ne savait pas si Thor était au courant de ses contributions, s'il savait qu'elle avait aidé à retourner la bataille en leur faveur... Elle l'espérait. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer de flèches, ou voler, ou se transformer en un énorme monstre vert, mais elle pouvait l'aider à se battre.

Mais deux semaines après sa découverte, plus rien de cela n'importait.

Parce que Loki avait gagné.

#####

Stockholm était assez loin d'Uppsala pour être une cachette décente. Le gouvernement suédois s'était rapidement rendu après la dissolution des Avengers, et bien que Jane savait qu'il avait ordonné que tous les membres de l'équipe de recherche du SHIELD lui soient livrés, elle ne

pensait pas qu'il la trouverait.

Les deux agents du SHIELD qui étaient restés en arrière lorsque l'ordre d'évacuer avait été donné devait avoir fait leur travail et effacé toutes les données informatiques, parce qu'à la connaissance de Jane, rien n'avait filtré à propos d'elle, d'Erik, ou d'aucun des autres chercheurs ou membres de la sécurité.

Jane fourra ses doigts gelés dans les poches de sa veste grise et se mis à marcher plus vite. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à ces agents – tout comme elle se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à Tony, et Pepper, et Steve Rogers, et Clint, Thor, Thor – mais elle dû s'arrêter.

Ça ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle couru dans les quatre volées d'escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Erik. Tout le monde autours d'eux semblait partager la conviction tacite qu'ils était dans une sorte de relation illicite – le vieux Suédois et la jeune Américaine – mais personne n'avait posé de question.

Plus personne ne semblait curieux. Tout le monde semblait attendre que la corde finisse de casser [2], que la guerre qui faisait toujours rage dans d'autres pays soit finie, et que quelqu'un leur dise qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau parler et penser. L'opinion dominante en Suède semblait être que cela importait peu de savoir qui avait gagné... aussi longtemps que la situation se stabilisait.

Parfois Jane pensait qu'elle détestait la Suède. Et la Finlande, et l'Inde, et tous les pays d'Afrique, et l'Argentine, et le Brésil... Elle ne pouvait même plus se rappeler tous les pays qui s'était rendus jusqu'à maintenant. Elle les détestait tous.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et posa son sac à dos sur la table de la cuisine avec un bruit sourd. Erik ne tourna même pas la tête ; il avait l'habitude de ses éclats d'humeur. De plus, il était occupé à écouter la seule station de radio (gérée par le gouvernement, supervisé par les Kree-Skrull [3] que Loki avait déployé dans chaque nation conquise) qui émettait toujours.

Jane ne parlait pas un mot de Suédois, à part les bases, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin.; elle entendait la voix timide, hésitante de l'annonceur et elle savait qu'il vomissait les mêmes déchets qu'il l'avait fait durant les six dernières semaines. Loki finirait rapidement l guerre et apporterait la paix et l'autorité dont les Midgardiens avaient besoin... bla, bla, bla.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu peux écouter cette merde", lâcha-t-elle, ouvrant la fermeture éclair de son sac d'un geste brusque pour commencer à en sortir les courses. "C'est encore la même chose."

Erik ne répondit pas. Jane haussa les épaules et sortit le poisson pané et la soupe hors de leurs emballages. Ces dernières courses avaient pris presque toutes leurs économies - l'inflation atteignait des sommets et les pays voisins étaient plus occupés à se battre qu'à exporter - et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils feraient lorsque ces provisions pour deux semaines auraient disparus.

La possibilité de mourir de faim ne lui faisait plus peur. Ça l'énervait seulement plus que tout.

Elle pris une boîte de harengs et la lança sur la radio, qui cracha des étincelles et tomba à côté de la table.

Erik ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea même pas. La colère de Jane s'évanouit pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Elle couru à travers le salon, attrapa son vieil ami par l'épaule et le secoua doucement.

"Erik?" elle murmura, en essayant de capter son regard. "Tu m'entends?"

C'était comme parler à une marionnette. Sa tête roula doucement vers son épaule lorsqu'elle le bougea, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur un point un peu plus loin, ne voyant rien, ne clignant pas, même quand elle claqua des doigts. Jane commença à paniquer ; elle ne parlait pas Suédois... Comment pourrait-elle appeler une ambulance?

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers le téléphone, elle senti des doigts se refermer autours de son poignet, et elle failli crier.

"Je vais bien, Jane." Les mots étaient précis, presque irrités.

"Non, ça n'allait pas!" insista-t-elle, attrapant ses doigts, "Je suis rentrée, et tu n'as pas dit un mot, et tu ne me regardais pas même quand j'ai...

"Je vais bien." Chaque mot était découpé comme des notes de musique. Il la regarda, le coin de ses lèvres retroussé dans une expression de désapprobation qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu chez lui.

Jane relâcha un soupir tremblant et s'effondra sur le canapé près de lui. "Désolée." dit-elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. "C'est juste", elle respira profondément et tenta de contrôler ses émotions. "C'est juste que nous n'avons plus d'argent et presque plus rien à manger, et je ne sais pas où sont les autres et tu ne me parles pas! Et nous n'avons aucun moyen d'obtenir des informations sur... sur comment vont les autres à cause de ce stupide gouvernement!

Erik ne répondit pas. Jane attrapa une dans ses mains, des larmes séchant sur la peau ridée de son poignet et elle continua. "Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas essayer de passer la frontière? On pourrait aller à l'Ouest, vers Oslo... La Norvège ne s'est pas encore rendue! Et ensuite nous pourrions essayer de rejoindre les... les autres. Nous pourrions les aider!

"Jane." Sa voix était plate, pleine de reproche, "On ne peut pas sortir d'ici. Nous n'arriverions jamais à la frontière ; les Kree-Skrull sont partout."

Elle s'écarta, retirant doucement sa main de la sienne. "Tu ne veux même pas essayer?" elle demanda calmement. "Tu veux juste t'asseoir et manger de la soupe et écouter la radio et attendre la fin du monde?

Il ne bougea même pas. "Essayer n'aurait aucun sens. On nous tuerait tous les deux.

Jane se leva, avec l'impression qu'elle se tenait en face d'un étranger. Ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'Erik. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il était parti - qui était-elle pour juger la façon de quelqu'un de gérer ces circonstances dingues? - mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici.

"Je dois essayer."

L'expression d'Erik se durcit d'un coup. Elle eu l'impression qu'il la regardait vraiment, comme il n'avait rien regardé au cours des derniers mois, mais plutôt que de se sentir soulagée de sa soudaine lucidité, elle sentit un soudain frisson de panique.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, mais à part ça, elle resta droite. Elle parla calmement.

"Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de nourriture ; juste assez pour tenir jusqu'à la frontière." elle recula jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à remettre quelques boîtes de conserves dans son sac. "Et tu peux garder tout l'argent. Je ne pense pas que ces monstres accepteraient des pots-de-vin."

Sa non-blague ne fit pas sensation. Les yeux d'Erik la suivirent, durs et calculateurs. Son estomac était comme rempli de plomb. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'elle vivait avec un inconnu?

"Je partirai demain matin" finit-elle, refermant le sac et le laissant sur le sol de la cuisine. "Donc, si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir avec moi."

Il ne dit rien. Elle passa devant lui et du combattre son instinct de garder un oeil sur lui pendant tout ce temps. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle qu'elle senti les sueurs froides de l'horreur poindre à son front, et elle pressa ses doigts tremblants contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

Cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres auparavant, fut passée sans repos ni sommeil. Jane se déplaça sans bruit dans sa chambre, embarquant ses vêtements les plus chauds et les plus petits - deux ensembles, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'emporter - et roulant les pages de recherches en tubes serrés et en tapissant le fond de son sac. Elle fit deux copies électroniques de son disque dur et en mis un dans la poche la plus discrète de son sac à dos. L'autre fut suspendu par une chaîne autours de son cou.

Elle passa le reste de la nuit à étudier des cartes des endroits possibles où elle pourrait essayer de franchir la frontière. Les communications internet avaient été désactivées depuis la reddition, mais il restait quelques vieux almanachs laissés dans l'appartement par le propriétaire précédent, et Jane parcouru les images fanées du bout de ses doigts, tentant de se rappeler des noms étranges des villages et hameaux qu'elle croiserait sur sa route.

Pas une foi elle n'entendit un bruit en provenance de l'autre côté de la porte. Pas un soupir, un éternuement, pas un bruit de pas ou de porte qui se ferme. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Erik était toujours assis sur le canapé comme une marionnette sans son maître, à fixer la radio qui n'émettait plus. Jane frissonna.

Lorsque l'aube pointa finalement à travers les stores, elle mis son sac sur ses épaules et ouvrit la porte, poussant un soupir de soulagement silencieux en ne voyant as Erik dans le salon ou la cuisine. La porte de sa chambre était fermée, et elle pensa à frapper... mais non. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, cet Erik n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait et dont elle dépendait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le redevienne, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Ses pieds était silencieux lorsqu'elle traversa l'appartement. Tout le monde avait appris à marcher silencieusement pendant les dernières semaines, mais si Jane n'avait pas été si concentrée sur ses pieds, elle aurait pu voir l'ombre qui se glissa vers elle depuis le comptoir de la cuisine et plaqua un mouchoir contre sa bouche.

Sa vision s'étrécit et devint noire, mais ce qui la terrifia le plus fut la voix qui était à la fois celle d'Erik et celle d'un autre, sifflant à son oreille:

"Oh, non, chérie. Tu n'iras pas le retrouver en courant."

#####

Ses souvenirs du voyage ne furent qu'images brouillées ponctuées par les piqûres d'une aiguille.

Elle vit l'intérieur d'un vaisseau, mais pas du genre qu'elle connaissait ; un qui était piloté par les Skrulls qui sifflaient et crachaient alors qu'ils s'agitaient près des commandes. Dès qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche asséchée pour crier, la main d'Erik pressa son bras assez fort pour briser un os, et sa vision s'assombrit.

Puis elle fut sur un bateau - un petit, car elle sentait la bruine de l'océan - et eu le temps de s'asseoir, bien que son estomac se souleva avec cette action. Jane pensa qu'elle était en train de devenir folle, car elle vit, juste au dessus d'elle, la torche dorée de la statue de la liberté. La torche était là, alors que la tête n'était plus qu'une ruine fumante de tôle froissée. Elle prit une inspiration et senti un pincement au cœur. La douleur dans sa poitrine noya celle dans son coude alors que quelqu'un la droguait à nouveau.

La troisième fois où elle se réveilla, Jane ne pris pas le temps de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se redressa sur le lit médicalisé sur lequel elle était couchée - on ne l'avait pas attachée - et dispersa les infirmières à droite et à gauche alors qu'elle courait vers la porte ouverte, sa perfusion dessinant une ligne sanglante dans le creux de son coude et sur le dos de sa main alors qu'elle courait.

Ses jambes étaient si faibles qu'elle ne courait pas vraiment ; elle ne faisait que tomber en avant. Finalement, sa propre fatigue la rattrapa et elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, et les docteurs purent la traîner en arrière sans trop de résistance ; elle ne pouvait même pas crier à l'aide.

De retour sur le lit, en regardant les visages qui l'entouraient, elle réalisa que crier ne changerait rien. Ces gens étaient humains, mais elle n'aurait su dire quel rapport ils avaient à Loki. Elle savait seulement que leurs yeux était débarrassés de toute émotion.

Jane ne pu s'en empêcher ; elle avait trop peur pour être en colère.

"S'il vous plaît" elle murmura, alors que l'aiguille s'enfonçait une fois de plus, "Je vous en prie."

Ils ne dirent pas un mot.

#####

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Elle était allongée sur un canapé blanc, sa tête posée sur un des repose-bras, et de la lumière venait des fenêtres. C'était une lumière grise - pale, comme si le soleil avait abandonnée tout effort de traverser les nuages. On était en février, mais elle n'avait pas froid, bien qu'elle ne porte qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon en coton ; cet endroit, contrairement à tous les autres dans lesquels elle s'était trouvée depuis le début de la guerre, avait clairement assez d'argent pour être correctement chauffé.

Jane cligna des yeux, et bougea, en tentant de passer discrètement son corps en revue.

Son bras lui faisait mal, et elle vit du coin de l'oeil un bandage épais enroulé autours de sa paume et un autre autours de son coude. Cependant, des ses orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, elle se sentait bien. Il y avait bien quelques blessures ça et là, et ses genoux étaient douloureux, mais elle allait bien. Elle ne devait pas avoir été inconsciente pendant trop longtemps... mais aussi, combien de temps fallait-il pour faire le voyage de Stockholm à New York?

Elle s'assit, doucement. Les sédatifs dans son système rendirent sa vision u peu floue, et son estomac la prévint de ne pas essayer de se remettre à courir, mais ses pieds avaient assez de force pour qu'elle se mette debout.

Jane promena son regard autours de la pièce et s'inquiéta de cette sensation de déjà-vu.

Kidnappée, emmenée de force à l'autre bout du monde... et voilà qu'elle était dans le salon du penthouse de Tony Stark! Il y avait encore le jeu de fléchettes auquel Clint les avait tous battus en quatre coups... Et le bar où Tony avait insisté pour jongler avec quatre bouteilles de vodka jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent toutes... Et la table de billard, où elle et Erik avaient discuté de la théorie des cordes jusqu'aux heures les plus tardives... Et le canapé - elle se retourna pour le regarder - où Tony et Pepper s'étaient câlinés et l'avaient fait verser des larmes de jalousie.

Cet incroyable connard.

Sa colère menaça de la submerger, mais elle parvint à sa contrôler. Pour une raison quelconque, on l'avait amenée ici, au coeur du conflit, et quoiqu'il se passe par la suite, elle aurait besoin de toute sa colère pour s'en sortir.

"Puis-je vous [4] offrir un verre, Miss Foster?"

Elle s'en voulu, mais elle frissonna au son de cette voix douce. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendue, venant de ce visage étrangement beau à la télévision, et s'était sentie malade de haine et de regrets en écoutant ses mensonges de trêves et de paix alors qu'elle contemplait la destruction de son monde?

Loki. elle se retourna, et leva les yeux.

Il se tenait près du bar, à l'aise dans sa tunique vert sombre à haut col et son pantalon noir. Des runes gravées dans l'argent couraient autours de son col, et Jane en saisit le sens ça et là - des sorts de protection, pour la plupart - avant de lever son regard et de rencontrer le sien.

"De l'eau, s'il vous plaît."

Elle-même fut choquée par le ton de sa voix, mais elle remarqua que ses yeux à lui s'agrandirent pendant un instant. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas la seule qu'elle surprenait ; mais elle garda son sourire pour elle.

Débrouille-toi avec ça, le cinglé.

Son expression de surprise s'évanouit en un instant, et il inclina la tête vers elle dans une demi révérence moqueuse.

"Comme le voudra ma Dame", dit-il, et il fit apparaître un gobelet d'argent et d'émeraudes, qu'il lui offrit. Sa position indiqua à Jane qu'il ne pousserait pas la politesse à le lui apporter ; si elle le voulait -et son corps hurlait de déshydratation - elle devrait aller à lui.

Jane n'avait aucune expérience avec les seigneurs de guerre. Ou vilains. Ou psychopathes. Mais elle avait la très claire sensation que jouer le jeu serait beaucoup plus sûr. Ses genoux douloureux craquèrent lorsqu'elle bougea, et elle avança sa main droite avant de se rappeler qu'elle était bandée. Le gobelet était trop lourd pour son bras blessé, et elle l'attrapa avec sa main gauche, un doux "Ow" s'échappant de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'élève la coupe.

Elle pris une longue gorgée d'eau avant de se forcer à abaisser la coupe et à respirer profondément. Boire trop vite dans son état de déshydratation pourrait lui donner une indigestion, ou pire... Elle compta jusqu'à quinze avant de lever à nouveau le gobelet pour prendre deux gorgée d'eau plus courtes. Entre ses cils, elle pouvait voir les yeux verts brillants Loki étudier ses actions, et elle faillit s'étouffer en avalant.

Elle respira à nouveau, et reposa le gobelet. Il y eut un long moment de silence.

"Merci" dit-elle. Les mots étaient un reflex, et non sincères, et elle fit quelques pas en arrière, mettant un peu d'espace entre elle et lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le tapis, et elle se concentra pour tenter de calmer ses émotions.

"Regardez-moi" l'ordre était doux, mais restait un ordre. Elle sentit presque des fils magiques se tendre et s'accrocher à sa peau , la forçant à obéir.

Elle sentit son coeur battre durement, deux fois. Elle pris une inspiration rapide.

"Non.

Le silence était horrible ; elle attendit, en se moquant, d'une certaine façon, qu'il la tue ou non, parce que si elle était ici, sa vie était finie quoi qu'il arrive.

"Miss Foster", la douce voix était devenue plus dure, et elle serra les dents et tenta d'empêcher ses genoux de trembler, "Regardez-moi."

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre ; ses genoux tremblait. "Non."

Il se jeta en avant, plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait réagir, et son menton fut entre ses longs doigts. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, brun contre vert, arrachant les souvenirs avec autant de facilité que s'ils avaient été palpables.

Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il les prenait : ses mains, soulevant des pièces d'équipements, le visage d'Erik, souriant, Darcy tirant sa langue derrière son iPhone, Thor souriant, Thor passant son manteau autours de ses épaules, le ciel nocturne et le mains de Thor, dessinant les branches de l'Arbre Monde...

Jane cria, ses deux mains levées pour le repousser loin d'elle, et elle se jeta en arrière, brisant la connexion qui les reliait.

"C'est à moi" elle haleta, son bras gauche appuyé sur le bar pour la garder debout, "Comment osez-vous?"

Il rit. Ça lui retourna l'estomac, la cruauté insensible de ce son, le ton aigu, la pointe d'hystérie qui dansait à sa périphérie.

"Comment est-ce que j'ose?" Il lui demanda, répétant ses mots avec son ton essoufflé et offensé. "Pourquoi n'oserais-je pas? Tu", il gronda, le son de sa voix passant soudainement au dégoût et à la malveillance "n'es rien. Ta race me vénérait comme un dieu. Les dieux doivent aucune explication à leur serviteurs."

Jane le fixa, sa colère rencontrant la sienne. "Vous n'êtes pas un dieu. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit garçon pathétique, qui blesse tous ceux qui ne vous ont jamais rien fait de mal. Une race entière qui n'a jamais rien fait pour vous blesser. Votre frère, alors que tout ce qu'il a fait a été de vous aimer..."

Sa main se leva, et elle senti l'impact de la gifle bien qu'il ne la toucha pas. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et sa peau la brûla.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi. Ou de Thor. Ou de rien de ce qui dépasse ton amas pathétique de connaissances mortelles." Il se rapprocha, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger, même lorsqu'il posa sa paume froide sur ses lèvres. "Tu ne sais rien," sa voix était douce, bien que ses yeux soit terrifiants, "et donc tu ne devrais rien dire."

Et lorsqu'il enleva sa main, Jane se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et essaya de parler, puis de crier, mais pas même le plus petit des murmure ne sorti. Elle toucha sa gorge et ne pu même pas sentir les cordes vocales lui répondre ; il les avait paralysées. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et montra les dents dans un rictus animal.

"Oui," il hocha la tête avec satisfaction, "jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes l'humilité et le respect, je pense que tu devras garder le silence. Voilà" il sourit, le rictus séparant presque son visage en deux, "n'est-ce pas une scène plaisante? Un souverain bienveillant et une... Discrète servante, partageant un verre amical dans un environnement confortable. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Jane?

Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il comprendrait ou non le geste, elle lui leva son majeur.

Il rit à nouveau, mais le son n'était pas aussi pressant. C'était paresseux, moqueur.

"Je dois avouer, que je me serais attendu à plus de la part de l'érudit Miss Foster. Tout le monde à qui j'ai parlé jusqu'alors n'avait que la plus haute opinion de vous. Et votre mentor, Erik Selvig..." il soupira, secouant la tête. "Vous êtes un ange à ses yeux."

À la mention d'Erik, Jane lui montra ses deux majeurs.

Loki cessa de sourire. "Refais ça, et je couperai ces doigts."

Aussi énervée qu'elle l'était, elle ne remis pourtant pas ses paroles en question. Elle ferma ses mains en deux poings et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il repris là où il s'était arrêté.

"Oui, en effet, tout le monde a la plus haute opinion de vous, Jane" il pris un verre de vin et s'assit sur le canapé, la fixant tandis qu'elle se tenait droite à côté du bar, "l'homme de fer [5], sa petite amie rousse, l'archer, l'assassin... Une fois que les cris se sont arrêtés, en effet, ils n'avaient que de bonnes choses à dire sur votre compte.

Jane ne le regarda pas. Elle ferma les yeux, avec l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir, vomir, ou les deux. Tony... Pepper... Clint... Natasha... oh mon dieu, la moitié des Avengers! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle pensa rapidement, il disait ça juste pour la déstabiliser, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle devait être forte, elle devait s'accrochait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit face, faisant de son mieux pour paraître détachée.

Elle haussa une épaule. Et alors?

Il rit à nouveau, le son étant cette fois plein d'un amusement authentique.

"Vous savez, je ne pensais pas que vous vaudriez la peine de vous garder, Jane Foster" dit-il, les yeux étincelants - Jane fut frapper de voir comme il semblait vraiment joyeux - et souriant, "pas après que je vous ai utilisée comme appât pour Thor, en fait. Mais à présent," il se leva et pris son visage dans ses deux mains à nouveau, "Je pense que je pourrais vous garder. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quelle vitesse on peut s'ennuyer de tous ces paysans.

Doigts coupés ou non, Jane se débattit pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais ses mains glissèrent simplement de son visage à ses épaules, et son corps se fit rigide. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre afin de se contrôler un peu ; s'il essayait d'envahir son esprit une nouvelle fois, elle aurait à se défendre, d'une manière ou d'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas piller ses souvenirs comme ça... Ils étaient à elle, ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait du monde qu'il avait détruit... Elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas son intention. Il étudia simplement son visage, s'attachant à chaque détail ; puis il tapota son épaule et brisa le sort qui la retenait. Jane fit deux pas en arrière et manqua de tomber ; cette fois, ce fut son bras faible qui l'arrêta. Bien que son cri ne fit pas de bruit, il vit l'expression de douleur sur son visage.

Il claqua des doigts, et deux Skrulls entrèrent dans la pièce. Il fit un signe de la tête et ils traversèrent la pièce pour prendre Jane par les deux bras.

"Ramenez-la voir les docteurs et faites en sorte qu'ils s'occupent de ce bras. Puis portez-la à sa chambre.

Ils commencèrent à la traîner hors de la pièce - elle ne pouvait pas opposer plus de résistance qu'une poupée de chiffon - mais la voix de Loki les arrêta une fois de plus.

"Miss Foster?

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

"Je pense que la prochaine fois je vous laisserai parler. Mais rappelez-vous de ce que j'ai dit à propos de respect et d'humilité, hmm?"

Elle serra les poings, pris une inspiration, et hocha la tête.

* * *

[1] La formule originale est : "She spat vitriol", elle cracha du vitriol.

[2] La formule originale est : « Everyone seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop », tout le monde semblait attendre que l'autre chaussure tombe.

[3] Ione, l'auteur de cette fic, appelle Skrulls tous les monstres/aliens qui servent Loki. Je suppose qu'elle parle des Chitauris. Si quelqu'un en sait plus, ou a une idée, vos MP ou reviews sont les bienvenus. Je vais lui demander par MP de toute façon.

[4] J'ai supposé que Loki vouvoie Jane (et que Jane vouvoie Loki, parce que si elle le faisait pas ça pourrait vite devenir sanglant) , parce qu'il l'appelle Miss Foster, et parce qu'en général il a un comportement poli - menaçant, dangereux, mais poli. Je le fais passer au tutoiement quand je trouve ça nécessaire, quand il perd un peu les pédales ou quand il devient franchement méprisant. Comme Loki est pas des plus stables psychologiquement, je suppose qua ça peut passer. Si vous avez des avis ou des conseils, vos MP et reviews sont les bienvenues.

[5] Hui, donc, en anglais l'homme de fer se dit "Iron man", ou ici dans le texte d'Ione, "The man of iron". Bien sûr, il parle de Tony, mais la formulation a été rendue un peu moyenâgeuse parce qu'Asgard et la modernité, faut bien le dire, c'est pas encore ça.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de World Under Siege. Pour être honnête, ça m'a pris plus de temps à traduire que je l'avais prévu, alors je propose une update par semaine, et pourquoi pas un peu plus souvent pendant les vacances (Noël, période bénie), je devrais pouvoir tenir.

Faites moi savoir si vous avez aimé, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et je les transmettrai à l'auteure histoire de la motiver dans l'écriture du 25eme chapitre. Aussi, si vous avez n'importe quelle question, je suis là. Et je peux aussi les transmettre à l'auteure.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre a été plus dur que prévu à traduire, et je vous demande pardon pour le retard que j'ai pris.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes :)

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire est une traduction de la fic de Ione, qui s'appelle également World Under Siege. Un énorme merci à SkyAngel1907, Nanbu Kuma, My Bloody NightShade, Rose-Eliade, Cherry-Fassavoy, Serama38 et Akuma pour leur soutien!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les deux Skrulls [1] emmenèrent Jane au bout du couloir après une visite aux docteurs, qui lui donnèrent des antidouleurs pour son bras douloureux, la traînant à une allure qui dépassait tout juste la force de ses jambes. Elle ignora sa douleur et serra la boîte de pilules dans sa main, se concentrant sur ses pieds et sur les coins de plastique dur, et pas sur la chaleur du sang qu'elle pouvait sentir émerger sous ses bandages.

Quel était l'intérêt, pensa-t-elle douloureusement, de l'emmener voir des médecins pour guérir son bras si c'était seulement pour le déchirer à nouveau?

Elle aurait posé la question, si elle avait pu parler. Mais ici encore, elle était presque sûre que, quels que soient les ordres de Loki à ce sujet, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour lui faire du mal. Après avoir vu les nouvelles à la télévision, elle était certaine qu'ils pouvaient tordre son cou et la laisser morte dans le couloir si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce que les regarder de travers.

Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux qu'elle ne puisse pas parler. Bien que la simple pensée que Loki puisse lui avoir fait une faveur en lui prenant sa voix lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un coup de pied.

Jane avait complètement perdu toute idée de l'étage où ils étaient, mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ces porte auparavant. Finalement, ils la menèrent à la dernière chambre sur la gauche, l'ouvrir, et la jetèrent à l'intérieur. Jane eut à peine le temps de se relever et de se retourner avant que la porte ne se referme et ne soit bruyamment verrouillée.

Elle attrapa son bras et fit une grimace en voyant le sang rouler sur son avant-bras. Il faudrait encore quelques minutes avant que les médicaments ne fassent leur effet ; elle allait devoir serrer les dents.

"Jane?

La petite voix, venant du coin de la petite pièce, la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, et vit une tête rousse et ébouriffée émerger de derrière un lit de camp. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et elle forma le mot,

"Pepper?

"Oh, Jane," la secrétaire d'habitude si propre sur elle se leva et couru hors de sa cachette, "tu vas bien?

Jane laissa l'autre femme enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, et elle senti les larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux. On ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras... oh, on ne l'avait probablement pas prise dans ses bras depuis que Darcy lui avait dit au revoir à la fin de l'été - "jusqu'ici, ça a été... quelque chose" - avant de partir pour sa dernière année à l'université de New Mexico. Elle leva son bras pour agripper le tissu rêche de la chemise de Pepper, et secoua sa tête, des sanglots silencieux secouant ses épaules et son dos.

"Oh, tu saignes." L'autre femme bougea vivement, enlevant la taie de son oreiller et faisant s'asseoir Jane au bout du lit. "Laisse-moi regarder."

Pepper déroula habilement le bandage et ouvrit de grands yeux devant les traînées sanglant au creux du coude de Jane. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?" demanda-t-elle, déchirant le tissu de la taie d'oreiller sur ses coutures.

Jane ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration silencieux et indiqua sa gorge avec sa main gauche, secouant sa tête. Le front de Pepper se plissa de confusion.

"Tu ne peux pas parler?

Jane secoua la tête. Pepper soupira, et enroula le tissu déchiré et plié autour du bras de Jane, serrant fermement. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de la façon dont la blessure était recouverte, elle se pencha vers le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sorti un carnet et un crayon à papier, dont la mine émoussée était presque inexistante.

"Désolée," elle ouvrit le carnet à sa dernière page et le tendit le crayon à Jane, "je n'ai pas mieux. Je crois qu'ils ont nettoyé la chambre de tout ce qui pouvait servir d'arme ; pas de stylos, pas d'ampoules, et à part pour les lits, rien de métallique... Crois- moi," elle secoua la tête, "j'ai cherché. Le crayon était coincé derrière la tête de lit, donc je crois qu'ils ne l'ont juste pas remarqué."

Jane griffonna, "Sort de Loki, peux pas parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Pepper lu les mots et grogna. "Ce connard."

Jane hocha la tête et leva son pouce. Elle ne pensait pas avoir seulement entendu l'autre femme jurer auparavant... Ce qui était impressionnant, sachant qu'elle était chargée de surveiller Tony Stark. Un faible sourire flotta sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Un vrai connard," Pepper lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre "Eh bien, tu as raté pas mal de trucs. Ça va prendre du temps à raconter.

La physicienne regarda autour d'elles et haussa les épaules : qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à faire?

Pepper était plutôt douée pour lire les lèvres, apparemment, car elle rit amèrement et dit, "Tu as raison. D'accord ; tu sais que juste après le retour de Thor sur Terre nous avons essuyé le premier assaut ; Natasha a disparu et nous avons dû quitter New York après une semaine pour éviter plus de dégâts.

"On a été évacués dans une maison sûre à Berkley, près de l'endroit où le Dr. Banner a fait ses premières recherches sur les radiations, et on s'est regroupés. Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi, il y a eu des affrontements dans les grandes villes du pays ; c'était comme si Loki essayait de tester la force de chaque membre de l'équipe, parce que le genre et l'intensité de l'attaque n'étaient jamais pareils.

"Natasha a refait surface au Nouveau-Mexique, et Clint est allé la chercher..." pour la première fois dans son monologue sinistre, la voix de Pepper se brisa, "Tony lui a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il était déterminé à y aller..." elle se tu pendant un moment, puis eu un soupir tremblant et reprit "et nous n'avons plus revu Clint."

Jane serra un des poings de Pepper avec sa main gauche, essayant de lui donner de la force.

"Tony est allé le chercher, avec Steve et Thor" , la main de Jane sursauta et elle lutta pour maîtriser les battements de son coeur. Pepper ouvrit la bouche "J'aurais dû te le dire depuis le début! Jane, pour ce que je sais - et j'ai été prisonnière depuis des semaines - il va bien."

Ce fut au tour de Jane de soupirer. Elle hocha la tête : continue.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont partis le chercher, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Et... au même moment, les Skrulls ont attaqué notre base à Berkley. C'est à ce moment qu'ils m'ont eue, je ne sais pas s'ils ont capturé qui que ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai vu personne, ni dans le vaisseau qui m'a amené ici, ni depuis que je suis là.

Jane écrivit, "C'est tout ce que tu sais?"

L'autre femme hocha la tête. "C'est à peu près tout. Depuis qu'ils m'ont mise dans cette pièce, je n'en suis pas sortie, et personne à part les gardes n'est entré pour me donner à manger.

"Pas de signe de Loki?

"Non, merci mon Dieu." Lâcha Pepper. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'empêcher de l'attaquer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a fait capturer ; mais je ne pense pas que c'était sans raison. Mais rien ne s'est passé... Rien que je ne sache, tout du moins.

Jane sourit à nouveau. Quelque chose dans l'idée de ne plus être seule l'aidait à retrouver du courage. %Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose que Loki avait dit durant leur horrible conversation :

L'homme de fer... une fois que les cris ont cessé, ils n'avaient tous que de bonnes choses à dire sur vous.

Oh mon Dieu.

Loki avait Tony... et Pepper ne le savait pas. Jane eut des sueurs froides, et ses mains tremblèrent.

"Tu vas bien?" la main de Pepper se plaça sur son front. "Tu es toute pâle! C'est ton bras? Parce que j'ai de l'eau, tu pourrais prendre une autre pilule...

Jane secoua la tête, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure. Devrait-elle lui dire? Après tout, il était clair que Loki avait menti en disant avoir torturé Pepper, et apparemment, il ne lui avait même jamais parlé, donc il était possible que Tony aille bien et soit toujours en train de se battre avec les autres Avengers.

Mais aussi... Elle n'aurait pas remercié Pepper de lui cacher la vérité sur Thor - quelle que soit cette vérité.

Elle écrivit "Je crois que Tony a été capturé.

Ce fut au tour de Pepper de tremble. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle demanda, "Comment tu le sais?"

"Il ment peut-être, mais Loki a dit qu'il vous avait, toi, Clint, Natasha et Tony.

"Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre?

Jane aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser un instant de plus à la conversation entre elle-même et le dieu fou. Elle ignora les moments les plus terrifiants - ses plus précieux souvenirs défilant devant elle, les longs doigts du dieu malmenant sa mâchoire, ce rire inarticulé, je couperai ces doigts - et essaya de se concentrer sur les parties les plus importantes.

"Seulement qu'il voulait m'utiliser comme appât pour Thor. On dirait que ça a marché pour Clint, et peut-être aussi pour Tony.

Pepper gémit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. "C'est pour ça qu'il m'a capturée", elle sanglota, les larmes déformant ses mots, "oh Tony..." elle se bascula en arrière, et Jane ne pu qu'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la bercer doucement, essayant d'adoucir son chagrin.

"Est-ce que..." elle renifla, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, "Est-ce que Loki a dit s'il allait bien? Est-ce que tu sais comment il va?

Une fois que les cris cessèrent...

Jane avala sa salive, et secoua la tête, levant les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance. Ça ne servirait à rien d'encourager ses inquiétudes au sujet de la torture, surtout si elles n'étaient qu'une horrible invention de la part du joueur de tours. Il n'y avait rien qu'elles ne puisse y faire.

À moins que...

Jane Foster avait toujours refusé de croire que les événements du monde dépassaient son contrôle. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de poursuivre ses recherches - que la plupart des autres scientifiques jugeaient folles - et de ne pas imaginer qu'elle allait droit dans le mur. C'était son seul moyen lorsqu'elle avait continué à regarder le ciel chaque nuit après la disparition de Thor, et de croire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle pourrait déchirer les étoiles pour le trouver à nouveau.

S'il elle avait vu juste dans ses recherches, et si elle avait vraiment ouvert le chemin entre les étoiles, alors elle pourrait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Si les autres Avengers étaient dans cette tour, Pepper et elle pouvait aller à leur rencontre, les libérer, et ensemble ils pourraient s'échapper et rejoindre les autres.

C n'était pas plus difficile que de fabriquer un pont d'Einstein-Rosen. Jane sourit, avec une expression dure. Elle avait déjà fait ça.

Elle secoua l'épaule de Pepper. Nous devons sortir d'ici. Nous pouvons trouver les autres et les faire sortir aussi.

"Comment?" les boucles rousses de l'autre femme remuèrent lorsqu'elle secoua la tête. "J'ai fait le tour de cette chambre encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir envie de hurler ; on ne peut pas sortir. Et les Skrulls sont beaucoup trop forts ; nous ne pourrons jamais passer devant eux.

"On va trouver un moyen. On doit essayer.

Pepper soupira, et ravala ce qui semblait être un autre argument. "D'accord. On va essayer.

#####

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Jane extorqua de Pepper chaque information disponible sur leur situation dans la tour Stark.

Leur chambre avait été celle des domestiques ; bien que Tony ait plus d'aide que nécessaire de la part de Jarvis, il avait aussi besoin d'être assisté par un personnel humain ; leur chambre avait appartenu au majordome. Apparemment, l'étage entier était le lieu de résidence temporaire de sept membres du personnels différents ; Pepper se doutait que toutes ces chambres avaient été réorganisées en cellules, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu personne, et les Skrulls ne s'arrêtaient qu'à sa porte.

Leur étage était relié aux autres niveaux du building par des ascenseurs privés qui ne fonctionnaient qu'avec des clés spéciales ; mais si elle avaient une clé, elle pourrait accéder à n'importe quel endroit de la tour.

L'IA interactive de la tour avait été désactivée. Pepper avait essayé toutes les commandes vocales et codes à sa disposition, mais Jarvis n'avait jamais répondu. Jane écrivit à nouveau - elle commençait à manquer de papier, mais c'était important.

"Si nous arrivions à refaire marcher Jarvis, est-ce qu'il pourrait commander les ascenseurs sans clé?

Pepper hocha la tête. "Oui, mais ça ne nous aiderait pas à sortit de cette pièce pour autant. Le verrou sur la porte n'est pas une technologie que je connaisse ; elle appartient sûrement aux Skrulls. Et qui sait quels sorts Loki a jeté dessus? Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de le toucher, il s'est mis à chauffer si fort que je me suis brûlé les mains." Et pour illustrer ses propos, Pepper montra une paume rose et abîmée.

Jane grinça des dents. Ce plan aurait à fonctionner sur différentes étapes ; sur ses derniers centimètres de papier libres, elle expliqua son idée à Pepper.

Première étape : elle pouvait essayer de réactiver Jarvis en manipulant les contrôler via l'interface du majordome sur le mur. Même les Skrulls n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était, ou bien Loki avait manqué le petit panneau en nettoyant la pièce, mais il avait l'air intact. Jane n'était pas ingénieur mécanique, mais des années passées à faire fonctionner ses propres gadgets lui avait donné une bonne idée de la façon dont fonctionnaient les machines, et ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Deuxième étape : si elle arrivait à faire fonctionner Jarvis, elle lui dirait de préparer l'ascenseur de service au bout du couloir. Ensuite, elle lui ferait déclencher une alarme pour attirer les gardes.

Troisième étape : Pepper et elle neutraliseraient les gardes et iraient à l'ascenseur.

Quatrième étape : trouver les Avengers, et sortir d'ici.

Pepper jeta un œil à la feuille et déclare "C'est complètement fou.

Jane leva un sourcil, "Tu as une meilleure idée?

"Non, mais ça pourrait facilement nous faire tuer! Et tu ne sais même pas si tu peux réactiver Jarvis!

Ses lèvres se serrèrent et elle regarda durement Pepper. L'autre femme soupira et dit "Je sais, je sais... Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre? Tiens" elle sortit deux épingles de ses cheveux défaits, "regarde si ça peut t'aider."

Jane sourit, et sauta hors du lit. Maintenant qu'elle avait un but, quelque chose à faire, elle sentait à peine la douleur de son bras blessé. Ou peut-être que les médicaments qu'elle avait pris faisaient enfin effet, et elle commençait à se sentir mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, pensa-t-elle, elle essaierait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sortir de cette chambre et pour retrouver Thor et le reste des Avengers et pour faire ravaler à Loki chaque mot arrogant qu'il avait jamais prononcé.

Faire marcher le panneau était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout en prenant compte que rien dans la pièce ne pouvait être considéré comme un outil. Jane avait eu à improviser avec toute son ingéniosité ; aplatissant une des épingles à cheveux et l'utilisant pour ouvrir le tableau de commande, tirant les circuits électriques du radiateur pour les utiliser comme connecteurs, et utilisant le miroir sorti du mur pour refléter suffisamment de lumière venant de l'extérieur pour pouvoir continuer à travailler alors que le soleil commençait à plonger derrière l'horizon.

Tout le processus était à rendre fou, et Jane utilisa ses cordes vocales figées pour hurler sa frustration plus d'une fois. Ça ne l'aidait pas qu'à peu près tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était qu'un coup dans l'obscurité ; cette technologie était quelque chose de bien plus sophistiqué que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais construit, et bien qu'elle avait travaillé avec des équipements avancés, elle avait toujours eu la technologie du SHIELD pour l'aider.

Pepper, heureusement, n'était pas le genre de personne à dire "je t'avais prévenue." En fait, elle était l'assistante idéale ; allant chercher tout ce que Jane lui désignait, tenant en place tout ce qui devait l'être, et se comportant comme un infatigable gardien, la prévenant à chaque fois que le garde Skrull s'approchait de leur côté du couloir.

Il fit finalement trop sombre pour travailler, donc Jane replaça le panneau sur le mur - le moins serré possible - et se laissa tomber sur son lit de camp, massant ses yeux fatigués.

"Ils devraient venir avec le dîner dans une demi-heure," dit Pepper, s'asseyant après s'être assuré d'avoir effacé toute trace de leur travail. "Et ils apportent une bougie, si jamais tu veux continuer à travailler. Elle n'éclaire jamais plus d'une heure, mais c'est toujours ça.

Jane ne pouvait pas lever les yeux. Elle hocha la tête, serrant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Toute cette histoire était si frustrante, si folle, qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était vraiment en train de se passer. À tout instant, pensa-t-elle, elle pouvait se réveiller et réaliser que les six derniers mois ne s'étaient pas produits ; qu'elle travaillait toujours au Nouveau-Mexique sur une théorie que presque tout le monde pensait folle.

Qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un grand dieu blond qui pouvait invoquer le tonnerre.

Elle enleva ses mains de ses yeux et regarda le plafond. Non. Non, non.

Jane se força à se détendre et à respirer profondément. Lorsque la bougie arriverait, elle pourrait continuer à essayer ; pour le moment, elle devait faire une pause pour pouvoir se remettre au travail l'esprit reposé. Elle observa les lumières du dehors s'évanouir lentement et combattit la pensée insidieuse qu'elle était en plein rêve - elle ne pensait pas que New York avait été aussi sombre depuis sa fondation.

La seule lumière de toute la ville venait de la tour Stark. Et même celle-ci - comme le montrait leur petite chambre - n'était pas entièrement éclairée.

Lorsque les bâtiments à l'extérieur ne furent plus que des ombres bleues sombres sur un ciel étoilé, le verrou sur leur porte coulissa dans un sifflement. Pepper frissonna et se rétracta jusqu'au bout opposé de son lit, se collant dans l'angle. Ça rendit Jane malade et furieuse de voir une femme si forte réduite à une telle épave tremblante ; elle se redressa et décida qu'elle ne regarderait plus jamais les Skrulls avec frayeur.

C'était presque impossible. Leurs longs visages reptiliens et leurs langues frémissantes lui rappelaient un Gorn [2] de Star Trek, mais elle serra ses mains en poings et refusa de faiblir. Étrangement, c'était plus la certitude que Loki la voulait vivante qui lui donnait le courage de faire face que celle que Thor l'attendait pour la retrouver. Le Skrull pourrait difficilement leur faire du mal si son maître les voulait en vie.

Ils étaient entrés depuis à peine une minute ; juste assez longtemps pour lâcher le plateau et examiner rapidement la chambre. Il était clair qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une tentative d'évasion de la part de Pepper, et ne s'inquiétaient pas de la présence d'une autre faible humaine. Jane cacha son sourire ; l'orgueil avant la chute, enfoirés.

La petite bougie fit son travail, leur fournissant juste assez de lumière pour emplir la pièce d'ombres tremblantes. Jane fit signe à Pepper de la lui tenir au moment où les Skrulls sortirent de la pièce, et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer à quel point les mains tremblantes de Pepper la serraient pour illuminer le tableau.

Elle travailla aussi rapidement qu'elle pu, écartant les câbles d'alimentation et essaya de reconnaître ce qui pourrait rétablir l'interface. Son petit outil glissa et fit des étincelles, elle s'écarta dans un sursaut et secoua sa main, mais une brûlure se formait déjà.

La voix masculine sonnait comme si elle était sous l'eau. Pepper sursauta, et murmura "Jarvis?"

Jane se pencha vers le panneau et tordit le câble qu'elle avait touché par inadvertance. Elle le bougea de plusieurs manières, essayant presque de créer un faux contact pour arriver à ses fins. Après trente autres secondes...

"Miss Potts?

"Oh Jarvis!" La voix de Pepper tremblait, "C'est si bon d'entendre ta voix!

"Je n'ai pas accès aux systèmes primaires," la voix de l'IA semblait exténuée, comme s'il avait activement essayé de fonctionner malgré les interventions de Loki, "de nombreux contrôles de la tour sont hors de ma portée.

Jane fit des signes frénétiques. Pepper demanda, "Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu as accès aux ascenseurs de service?

Il y eut une brève pause. "Oui. Ces chemins sont toujours accessibles.

"Et le système de sécurité? Est-ce que tu peux voir où sont les gardes et... Est-ce que tu peux voir où est Tony?

"Non. Le système de sécurité a été désactivé dans l'ensemble du bâtiment.

Pepper grogna. "Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour nous?

"J'ai seulement accès aux contrôles physiques : le verrouillage des portes, les niveaux d'éclairages... Je peux également ouvrir les portes qui mènent à l'extérieur.

Jane leva un poing. Pepper partagea son enthousiasme. "Donc, si nous trouvons où sont Tony et les autres, tu peux nous faire sortir?

"Oui.

"Et bien allons-y!

Jane attrapa son bras et secoua la tête. Elle désigna la bougie presque éteinte, puis le verrou. Elles ne pouvaient aller nulle part pour le moment, et même Pepper devrait ravaler son excitation et attendre le matin. Aidées par les hochements de tête de Jane et par quelques mots griffonnés, les deux femmes mirent un plan en place avec Jarvis.

Le lendemain, lorsque les gardes leur apporteraient leur déjeuner, elles trouveraient un moyen de les neutraliser assez longtemps pour atteindre l'ascenseur, que Jarvis tiendrait prêt pour elles. Ensuite, elles fouilleraient discrètement la tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvent les Avengers, trouvent un moyen de les libérer, et partiraient.

Leur bougie s'éteint, mais Jane et Pepper travaillèrent dans le noir pour démonter un des lits ; les longues barres qui tenaient le matelas en place étaient assez solides pour être utilisées comme des armes, et si elles avaient de la chance, ni les Skrulls ni Loki ne les verraient venir.

#####

Jane ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. L'adrénaline de son succès et la chance de s'échapper au matin tenaient son cerveau éveillé. Elle était soit terrifiée soit excitée d'affronter le défi des Skrulls ; au pire, elle serait heureuse de défouler sa frustration sur quelque chose. Mais elle avait peur ; bien que sa vie fût garantie - Thor n'était pas encore sous le contrôle de Loki - Pepper n'avait pas la même sûreté.

Si Tony était déjà prisonnier...

Elle combattit ces pensées. Pepper souhaitait tenter sa chance ; rien d'autre n'importait.

Jane roula sur son lit de camp et essaya de trouver un angle confortable pour regarder le soleil levant à travers la fenêtre. Son pied remuait sans arrêt, et elle serra la barre de métal froid contre son torse ; l'aube ne pourrait jamais venir assez vite.

Mais elle finit par venir, et Pepper et elle se tinrent prêtes près de la porte. Pepper murmura "En général, ils viennent une demi-heure après l'aube avec le petit-déjeuner." Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux femmes alors qu'elles attendaient. Une sueur froide perla au front et aux paumes de Jane, mais Pepper avait l'air étrangement calme.

Le verrou siffla. Jane leva son arme.

Elles avaient de la chance. Un seul Skrull passa la porte, et un coup de barre chacune suffit pour le mettre à terre. Jane ne voulu pas tenter le diable, et lui donna tris autres coups.

"Tu l'as tué?" souffla Pepper, fixant l'alien.

Jane haussa les épaules -quelle importance? - et se faufila à travers la porte entrouverte. Après avoir vu l'état des mains de Pepper, elle ne voulait pas toucher le verrou. Elle montra l'ascenseur du pouce Lorsque Pepper la rejoint dans le couloir, et marcha dans sa direction.

"Bien joué, Miss Foster.

Jane se retourna, brandissant son arme, mais ne vit personne d'autre que Pepper dans le couloir.

Pepper qui n'avait pas fait un pas.

Pepper, qui se tenait tout simplement debout, une main sur sa hanche, et souriait, d'un sourire immense et fou, un sourire qu'elle n'avait vu que chez...

Les mains de Jane faillirent lâcher la barre.

Loki, elle articula.

Pepper/Loki hocha la tête.

"Je répète," et à présent la voix était un hybride dérangeant entre amie proche et tueur à peine masqué, "bien joué, Miss Foster.

Un sifflement furieux rempli le couloir et le Skrull fit irruption.

"Amène-la.

Jane recula et essaya de leva son arme, mais elle n'eut pas le temps avant que le Skrull ne soit sur elle et qu'un coup rapide sur sa tête ne rende tout complètement noir.

* * *

[1] L'auteure m'a expliqué qu'elle avait commencé la fic avant que le film ne sorte, et qu'elle avait appelé les Chitauris comme les créatures des comics auxquelles ils ressemblent, les Skrulls. Quand Avengers est sorti, elle a décidé de ne pas changer leurs noms.

[2] Je n'ai jamais regardé Star Trek, et du coup je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. Si la créature en question a un autre nom en français, je vous en prie, prévenez-moi.


End file.
